Plan of Action
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy doesn’t think that the Lucas Brothers consider her a friend, and they set out to prove to her that they do. Macy/Kevin.
1. Summer

_Title: Plan of Action_

_Genre: JONAS_

_Rating: K+_

_Theme (s): **Summer**, **How**, **Trust**, **Home**, **Ending**_

_Author: angellwings_

_Summary: Macy doesn't think that the Lucas Brothers consider her a friend, and they set out to prove to her that they do._

**Plan of Action**

(1/5)

"Seriously, Mace, Kevin actually said he missed ducking athletic equipment," Stella said with a chuckle.

"Well, that was sweet of him…I think," Macy said with a chuckle of her own

"Joe offered to whack him with a cricket bat if it would make him feel better."

Macy heard Stella giggle and then sigh over the phone, "You have no idea how weird it is without you here."

"Come on, Stell, it can't be that weird. I mean maybe it is for you but to them I'm just their best friend's best friend," Macy told her seriously.

"You really think that?"

"Well, why wouldn't they think that? All I do is beat them up and freak out," Macy told her in a discouraged tone.

"They do not think that," Stella insisted.

"Maybe," Macy answered ambiguously. She knew Stella would persist until she agreed so Macy had learned to concede early. "I've got to go Stella. My break is over."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Stella said in a distracted tone.

Macy had gotten a job as a "Cabin Leader" (also known as Camp Counselor) at Camp Mar Vista on the North Carolina coast for the summer. It was an all girls camp with an all girls staff, and the girls she worked with were all very nice. It was a 24 hour a day, 5 days a week camp. The campers came in on Monday morning and left at lunch on Friday. The staff had the weekends off until Monday at 8 AM. They had an hour break for phone calls and internet each day and they had an extra hour off one night a week. Macy was really surprised to learn that a bunch of the staff visited her fan site regularly. It was strangely relaxing to be in a place where Jonas were once again distant stars on the horizon. When she was at home she had to admit that it felt strange to host a site about school mates. It was much more relaxing to be able to detach herself from them. Although she did think it was depressing that she saw them every day and couldn't really consider them to be friends. Sure she went to school with JONAS but did Kevin, Joe, and Nick really consider her a friend? Did she even consider plain old Kevin, Joe, and Nick to be friends? She wasn't exactly sure. Every time she saw them she couldn't seem to see past JONAS. She sighed and stood to put her phone back up in its cubby. Suddenly her phone began blaring "Single Ladies". It was her texting tone. Kevin had changed it during one of his daily strolls through the atrium. He had sat down between her and Stella to chat. Macy had been shocked into silence and barely noticed when Kevin randomly stole her phone. When he had given it back to her five minutes later he had changed her text tone, ring tone, and added his number to her address book. She had fainted not long after he left. She glanced down at her phone expecting to see a text from Stella, but her eyes grew wide when she saw it was a number that she didn't recognize. She froze as she read the text.

"_Hey, Macy, it's Joe. Just wanted to know if you had any tips on the best piece of sporting equipment to hit Kev with…"_

She gulped and stared at the words. Joe of JONAS had texted her, and yet she wasn't sure how to take his text. Was he joking with her or picking on her? She bit her bottom lip and decided to be optimistic. He wasn't making fun of her…he was just joking. She quickly typed a response.

"_Well, he really didn't like it when I dropped that bowling ball on his foot…you should try that ;)"_

She decided to risk extending her break to wait for a response. Luckily for her one came quickly.

"_Ha ha, good plan…hope you're having fun at camp. I'll ttyl!"_

Macy grinned excitedly as she typed another response. He had been joking after all!

"_K, tell the guys I said hi!"_

She quickly turned off her phone and placed back in its cubby before sprinting out of the room with a giddy smile on her face. She squealed excitedly. She had managed to actually TALK to a JONAS.

* * *

_Alright, so this was supposed to be a one-shot, but after I started writing it and got a look another look at LaPaige's Challenge (I used Summer to base this first part on before it became a five part story) it suddenly became much longer. I hope you guys like it! Thanks to **JDPhoenix** for looking over this for me!  
_

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings  
_


	2. How

_Title: Plan of Action_

_Genre: JONAS_

_Rating: K+_

_Theme (s): **Summer, How, Trust, Home, Ending**_

_Author: angellwings_

_Summary: Macy doesn't think that the Lucas Brothers consider her a friend, and they set out to prove to her that they do._

**Plan of Action**

(2/5)

Macy sat down in the staff lounge later that night for her evening hour off. She quickly booted up her computer and motioned for her friend Emily to join her.

"What's up, Mace?" Emily asked as she sat down beside of her.

"You have to see this outfit Stella put together for me! She e-mailed me the photos!" She signed onto AIM while her e-mail loaded.

"What's the outfit for?" Emily asked.

"It's for this-"

A blip from her laptop interrupted her and she looked to see what it was. Her brow furrowed as she read what was in the chat window.

"_Incoming message from __**MrPresident**__. Do you wish to accept? __**MrPresident **__says:_

_Hey Macy, it's Nick." _

Nick? Did she know a-

"OH MY GOSH!" Macy yelled in recognition.

"What?" Emily asked urgently.

_It's Nick of JONAS!_ She wanted to scream, but she didn't. A thought suddenly struck her. She didn't want to share this with the other girls. Number One: if she did Nick would be bombarded with IMs from fans; Number Two: She liked the idea of being secret friends with JONAS! She really didn't feel willing to share them with anyone who didn't attend Horace Mantis.

"Um…it's just this guy from school I haven't talked to in a while," She said as she clicked accept and typed a quick _"Hey!"_

"Cool, so back to my question…what's the outfit for?" Emily asked again.

"It's for this athletic achievement banquet I've been invited to in a couple of weeks. Tammy is letting me off early that week on Wednesday since the banquet is in my home town," She said as she noticed the IM window blink again.

_**MrPresident: **__How's camp?_

Before she answered she opened Stella's e-mail and showed Emily the pictures. She really didn't want to have someone hovering over her shoulder while she talked.

_**MrPresident: **__Macy? You there?_

_**MacyBoBacy:**__ Yes, sorry. I had someone reading over my shoulder, but she's gone now._

_**MrPresident: **__Oh, okay, so how's camp?_

_**MacyBoBacy: **__Camp is great! I led recreation all day long and then spent most of the night with my campers!_

_**MrPresident: **__Sounds great!_

_**MacyBoBacy: **__Joe didn't really drop a bowling ball on Kevin's foot did he?_

_**MrPresident: **__LOL, no. He did think seriously about it for a few minutes, but Stella stopped him._

_**MacyBoBacy:**__ Good, I was worried ;)_

_**MrPresident: **__Don't worry; no harm has come to Kevin. _

_**MrPresident: **__…well, except when Frankie lowered the drums on top of him the other day, but he's fine!_

_**MacyBoBacy: **__Frankie lowered the drums on him?!_

_**MrPresident: **__Only a little…_

_**MacyBoBacy:**__ Aw, poor Kevin._

_**MrPresident: **__Oh, don't worry he got him back. _

_**MacyBoBacy: **__How?_

_**MrPresident: **__He lowered the drums on TOP of Frankie's Piccarillo's pizza box fort._

_**MacyBoBacy: **__ He didn't?! O.o_

_**MrPresident:**__ He definitely did._

_**MacyBoBacy: **__Well good for Kevin…I bet Frankie will never lower the drums on top of him again. Hee. _

_**MrPresident: **__Frankie doesn't give up that easily so I've already bet Joe ten bucks that he will do it again._

_**MacyBoBacy: **__Ha ha! Can I get a piece of that bet?_

_**MrPresident: **__Sure, how much are you in for?_

_**MacyBoBacy: **__$10 bucks that he WON'T do it again_

_**MrPresident: **__I just added you to the list. I'll let you know how it all turns out. ;)_

_**MacyBoBacy: **__Okay, thanks! _

_**MrPresident: **__Well, I'd better get going. I just wanted to see how things were going at camp, but I will definitely talk to you later!_

_**MacyBoBacy: **__Thanks for checking in! Bye, Nick!_

_**MrPresident: **__Later, Mace!_

_**MrPresident**__ has signed off. _

Macy couldn't believe it! That was the second time she had actually managed to TALK to a JONAS. She wondered if it had anything to do with not being face to face. Normally all she could manage to squeak out in front of them was a simple "Hey" or some other equally embarrassing statement. Never once had she managed to actually have a conversation with them. Well, she had almost had a conversation with Kevin once, but about halfway through the conversation she remembered he was Kevin of JONAS and nearly had a panic attack. As she added Nick to her buddy list she stopped thoughtfully. How had Nick gotten her screen name in the first place? And where had Joe gotten her number from earlier? The answer to both of those questions had to be Stella. Stella knew both her screen name and her number. She remembered their conversation from earlier and how not long after that the guys had coincidentally started talking to her. She sucked in a sharp breath. Stella had told them about their conversation! She had to have. Why else would the Lucas brothers begin talking to her outside of school? Stella had threatened them under the pain of bad fashion! Macy grabbed her phone and texted Stella.

"_What did you do?"_

Her phone blared "Single Ladies" not long after the text was sent.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You told the guys about our conversation!"_

"_I did not!"_

Macy didn't bother responding she just waited patiently for Stella's next text.

"_Okay…so maybe I told Joe, but that's all I did I swear!"_

Macy sighed in frustration before hitting the keys violently.

"_Stella! I can't believe you would not only tell them, but FORCE them to talk to me! I don't want pity convos!"_

"_Huh? What in the Valentino are you talking about? All I did was tell Joe about our convo! I swear!"_

"_Wait…you mean you didn't bribe them into talking to me?"_

"_They've been talking to you?! What have they said?"_

Macy couldn't believe it. Stella wasn't responsible! The guys were actually talking to her of their own free will! I mean sure Stella told them what she said, but they decided to talk to her! That had to mean something right? Her phone rang and Macy shook her head in amusement as Stella's number and picture appeared on her phone.

"Hey-"

"Spill, Macy Misa! What did they say?"

"Well, hello to you to, friend."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing terribly important, Joe just asked me what piece of sporting equipment to hit Kevin with and Nick told me Frankie lowered the drums on top of Kevin," She said as she quickly summarized both conversations.

"Wait, you've only talked to Nick and Joe?"

"Well, yeah, why?"

"Kevin hasn't contacted you in any way?"

"No…just Joe and Nick."

There was silence on the other end and Macy quickly became confused, "Is it weird that I haven't heard from Kevin?"

"Well, no I guess not…did Joe really ask what piece of sporting equipment to hit Kevin with?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but he was joking! He wasn't making fun of me! I checked!" Macy said excitedly.

"Good! Because I might have had to take out all of his clothes a couple of sizes if he had been," Stella said honestly as the conversation moved on from the oldest Lucas brother. Macy went and hid in a gazebo outside and spent the rest of her evening hour off talking to Stella about her short conversations with two Lucas brothers. Macy hadn't even realized that she had stopped referring to them as JONAS. She wasn't talking about two-thirds of her favorite band anymore instead she was talking about the plain old Lucas Brothers.


	3. Trust

_Title: Plan of Action_

_Genre: JONAS_

_Rating: K+_

_Theme (s): **Summer, How, Trust, Home, Ending**_

_Author: angellwings_

_Summary: Macy doesn't think that the Lucas Brothers consider her a friend, and they set out to prove to her that they do._

**Plan of Action**

(3/5)

The next day while she was on her afternoon break Emily came up to her.

"Hey, girl, where'd you go during break yesterday? You just disappeared," Emily asked curiously.

"I was talking with Stella. We didn't hang up until like 5 minutes before break ended," Macy told her with a smile.

"By Stella you mean stylist for JONAS, don't you?" Emily asked.

"What?" Macy asked in surprise. She hadn't told anyone about her connection to JONAS, and she had made sure not to post it on her fan site. She didn't want psycho stalkers after her.

"I put some things together," Emily said pleasantly. "You're from New Jersey, you go to a prep school, you run a JONAS site, and you have a friend named Stella who put together an outfit for you. And coincidentally the guys go to a prep school in New Jersey, and also have a stylist named Stella."

Her phone blared "That's Just the Way We Roll" and Macy urgently answered. She did not want to continue this conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Macy!"

Macy jumped and froze. She glanced warily at Emily who was anxiously leaning forward to hear who was on the other end.

"Hey," Macy said slowly as she recognized Kevin's voice. "Hold on a second."

Macy stood and noticed Emily standing with her. Macy bit back a groan and walked out of the break room. Emily followed slowly. Macy dove into the hall bathroom and locked the door before Emily could follow.

"Okay, we're good," Macy said with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"I had to ditch a nosy body," Macy told him as she hopped up on the bathroom counter.

"A nosy body?" Kevin asked with a grin. "Nosy about what?"

"Um…you, basically," Macy answered pleasantly. "She's put it together that I know you guys, and will not leave me alone."

"Wait, you didn't tell her?"

"What? No! All they know is that I'm a JONAS fan with a website. If I told them the rest they would bleed me for your private info, and I don't want to deal with that. I mean you guys have trusted me with it for a reason! To be honest I'm a little bit insulted that you would think I would use all of you like that," Macy said in a disappointed tone. She was finally getting to a point where she could actually TALK to them, and then he comes out with THAT.

"Macy, I wasn't trying to insult you. I promise. I was just curious. It's not a crime to tell people that you know us," He said apologetically.

"It is if it compromises your privacy!"

There was a long pause before Kevin spoke again, "You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

"Appreciate what?"

"You looking out for us," He told her with a chuckle.

"Oh well, it's what any Super-fan like myself would do," She said with a humble blush.

"It really isn't," Kevin disagreed good naturedly. "Trust me, it's only you Macy."

"Well, then that's just sad!" Macy said in a scolding tone. She didn't understand those fans that only wanted to use the guys to help themselves. She would never want to hurt the guys like that, and not just because they're JONAS, but because they're her…friends.

She smiled into the receiver and held back a squeal. They WERE her friends!

"Macy, you okay over there?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"About a hippo playing the clarinet?" He asked her hopefully.

She giggled, "No, but that WOULD be amazing!"

"I know right? Joe and Nick totally don't get that!"

"Kevin?"

"Macy?" He mimicked.

She grinned into the phone, "Can you answer something honestly?"

"Of course."

"Both of your brothers and you have contacted me over the last couple of days, and I've been wondering…did this have anything to do with a certain conversation I had with Stella?"

There was silence on the other end and the next time Kevin spoke his voice was strained and high pitched, "Stella? Who's Stella? What conversation?"

"I know that tone…that's the tone you had when you told me I could sing…"

He sighed and gave up, "Okay, don't freak out…it did, but I promise the word pity NEVER entered our minds! You've got to believe me-"

"Okay," She said happily.

Kevin spoke up after a shocked beat, "Really? You're not upset? At all?"

"I mean I'm a little confused, but when am I NOT confused?"

"When you're doing something sports related."

"Huh?"

"You asked when are you not confused, and I said that you aren't confused when you are doing something sports related," He repeated.

"Oh, well, very true," She giggled.

"Besides, you shouldn't be confused right now. We decided to make it clear to you that we're your friends, that's all. When we found about the conversation we actually felt really bad because…you were right. We hadn't really acted like your friends before even though we consider you to be a friend of ours. So we did something about it. That's all," He told her simply.

She blushed slightly, "Well, thank you. It meant a lot."

"And the more you talk to us then the more you'll be able to stay conscious and breathe," he teased.

She smirked, "I hope so."

"Hey, we've managed to talk without incident so far!" He pointed out.

"We're also in two different states," She pointed out with a chuckle. "And therefore unable to talk face to face."

"Details…"

Macy laughed, and realized for the first time how much she really enjoyed talking to Kevin. She liked talking to Joe and Nick, but her conversation with Kevin had a little something extra that the other two exchanges didn't, "Well, I'll be home in a couple of weeks so we can test your theory then."

"You're coming home in a couple of weeks?" Kevin asked eagerly.

"I have an athletic achievement banquet at school," She told him. "So I have a few days off to come home."

"We'll have to hang out!" He yelled excitedly. "You can see my new guitar! I might even let you touch it…maybe. Ooh! And then you can help me set Joe and Stella up! Nick refuses to help…apparently none of my plans are realistic enough."

"Maybe Nick just doesn't have enough imagination," Macy exclaimed.

"That's what **I** said! So you'll help me?"

"Definitely! I'm there!"

"I KNEW I could count on you Macy Misa!"

She laughed and glanced down at her watch. A feeling of disappointment washed over her. Her break was almost over, "Ugh, Kevin, I have to go. My break is over in a few minutes."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately," She said sadly. Emily would be bombarding her as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"One last question, and then we'll both hang up!"

"Shoot."

"Do you prefer otters WITH trumpets or WITHOUT?"

"Oh, totally WITH! Who doesn't?"

"Great answer! Okay, so we'll hang up on the count of three…1…2…3….Macy?"

She chuckled, "I thought you were going to hang up?"

"I was waiting on you to hang up."

"Aren't we supposed to hang up at the same time?"

"Well, I didn't want to hang up if you weren't going to!"

"I didn't want to hang up if you weren't going to either!"

"Okay, okay, let's try this for real this time…1…2…don't hang up…3! Macy?"

She laughed loudly, "You told me not to hang up!"

"I was trying to throw you off!"

"Well, it worked!"

"Last time, seriously, hang up this time, Misa!" Kevin yelled in a playful tone. "1…2…call me tomorrow…3!"

Macy laughed loudly as she hung up, and walked out of the bathroom with a very large smile on her face. The guys really were her friends! She knew it now, and so did they! And she was hanging out with Kevin in a couple of weeks! She just **knew** that was going to be a blast!


	4. Home

_Title: Plan of Action_

_Genre: JONAS_

_Rating: K+_

_Theme (s): **Summer, How, Trust, Home, Ending**_

_Author: angellwings_

_Summary: Macy doesn't think that the Lucas Brothers consider her a friend, and they set out to prove to her that they do._

**Plan of Action**

(4/5)

Macy was so excited to be back home. She'd met her parents on the road. They'd met in a town that was very close to halfway home. It was a long drive from North Carolina and her parents didn't want her driving that far by herself. When they reached her house she changed into her pajama's and settled into the couch to relax. It was nice to get away from camp and little girls for a while. The doorbell rang and her mother answered it quickly. Macy yawned and flipped channels. It wasn't for her. She really wasn't expecting any company.

"Macy! You have visitors!" Her mother yelled in a strange tone. Macy's brow furrowed and she got up and walked toward the door. She was greeted by the site of her mother staring at the door in shock as the Lucas brothers walked into their living room.

"Oh, hi guys!" She called happily. Suddenly her eyes widened as the reality of what was happening hit her, "GUYS!"

JONAS was in her living room. JONAS knew where she lived. JONAS…was seeing her in her pajamas. She slowly glanced down at her ruby slippers pajama pants and red spaghetti strap tank top.

"Hi, Macy," Kevin said sheepishly.

She blushed, "I, um, wasn't expecting company."

Stella shoved her way through the boys, "I TOLD you we should have called first. Hey, Mrs. Misa! How are you?"

"I-I'm not quite sure," She said as she narrowed her eyes at the boys thoughtfully. "You are the boys in the several dozen posters on my daughter's wall, correct?"

"Mom!" Macy scolded in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I just had to make sure I wasn't seeing things," Mrs. Misa said as she turned and made her way back to the kitchen. "Have fun, kids, and Macy remember the rules! Boys stay-"

"Mom! I got it!" Macy yelled as she gave her mother a pleading look. "…seriously."

Her mother grinned at her nodded, "Just checking, sweetie."

Macy breathed a sigh of relief as her mom walked through the kitchen doorway, "Sorry about that, she's a little…um…you know I don't think a word to describe her actually exists."

"Ooh, I know one! She's a phenomenal cook!" Stella said excitedly as she dragged Joe toward the kitchen.

Macy rolled her eyes and yelled after her, "That's TWO words!"

Nick, Kevin, and Macy stood together in awkward silence for a few minutes before Nick spoke up, "You know what? I think I'm gonna go taste your mom's cooking…yep that's what I'm gonna do."

Macy was really struggling to ignore that the three boys in her house were JONAS. She really wanted to JUST think of them as the Lucas brothers, but it was hard! She focused on her breathing and waited for Kevin to speak because she knew SHE wouldn't be able to speak first without going fan girl on him.

He cleared his throat, "Sorry for just barging in like this. We heard you were coming back tonight, and wanted to surprise you. I hope that's okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah…totally great!" She said as she looked up from the floor and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just focusing on my breathing," She said simply. "I mean you're at MY house."

He grinned at her in amusement as she took deep breaths and exhaled slowly for a few more minutes.

She cleared her throat and flicked her pony tail back over her shoulder, "Okay, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," She said confidently as she looked up. "Hello, Kevin, my friend from school."

He smiled brightly at her, "Hello, Macy, my friend from school."

"Holy California! Your mom's fettuccini is HEAVENLY!" Joe voice called from the kitchen. "Can we have this recipe for our mom? Seriously, she should make this!"

Macy giggled and Kevin shook his head in embarrassment.

"And they wonder why I'm the oldest," He commented dryly.

"He did just say 'Holy California', right?" Macy asked with a smirk.

"Yes, and yet he refuses to use 'whale in a tutu' as an exclamation. Seriously, I don't get it. 'Whale in a tutu' is way cooler than 'Holy California'!" Kevin exclaimed.

Macy nodded, "I'll use it! I think 'whale in a tutu' is totally cooler! Especially if you put 'Holy' at the beginning of it and 'Batman' at the end!"

"I love it!" Kevin said excitedly. "Holy whale in a tutu, Batman!"

She smiled before glancing down at her outfit self consciously, "I should probably go change now."

"No don't…I like it. It's cute," He told her honestly.

"Really?"

"How could it not be? It's 'Wizard of Oz'!"

"It's my favorite movie," Macy admitted. "My cousins and I used to act out scenes all the time!"

"Mom made us dress up as the scarecrow, the lion, and the tin man one Halloween. She and Mrs. Malone thought it would be cute if Stella dressed as Dorothy and we dressed to match," Kevin said unenthusiastically.

"Which one were you?" Macy asked curiously.

He glanced sheepishly down at the floor, "The lion."

"The Cowardly Lion is my favorite!" Macy exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" He asked curiously.

"Yes! I still don't understand WHY Dorothy would miss the Scarecrow most of all! Cowardly Lion was way cuddlier than the Scarecrow!" Macy exclaimed seriously.

"So, when is this Athletic banquet you have to go to?" Kevin asked.

"Saturday, but we have special events planned for tomorrow and Friday," She said excitedly.

"Special events?" Kevin asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's scrimmage games, and a 'Lock-In' at the Y," She told him.

"Wait, is this for school?"

"No, it's a statewide scholarship program," Macy said quietly. She never really talked to the guys about her accomplishments…she didn't want them to think she was bragging.

"Seriously? Macy, that's awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Joe asked with a mouthful of bread.

"Macy's part of a statewide athletic scholarship program!"

"Seriously?" Nick asked in an impressed tone.

"That's what I said!" Kevin exclaimed in excitement as he patted his youngest brother on the back. Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not a big deal guys, I've been a part of it for the last three years…"

"Three years? How have we not heard about this?" Joe asked Stella.

"Because it's her thing to advertise…not mine," Stella said as she bumped Joe's shoulder. "Will you swallow that?"

He stuck a tongueful of half chewed bread out at her, "No."

"So this scholarship program is for kids all over the state?" Nick asked as he ignored his brother and his friend.

"Yeah, they hold a banquet so that we can all meet each other. It's almost all different people every year too," Macy said with a small modest smile.

"Almost all?" Kevin asked. For some reason that didn't sit well with him.

"Oh, yeah! Tell them about Jim! Phew, that boy is gorgeous," Stella said as she fanned herself dramatically.

Macy rolled her eyes, "The only other person who has gotten the scholarship every year I have is Jim. He's from Weatherly Prep across town. Stella is his own personal stalker."

Joe gave Stella a disbelieving look.

"What? That boy is too beautiful NOT to have a stalker!" She said in her defense. "Although, he's not really my type. Last time we saw him he was wearing navy dress pants and a bright tangerine polo. No one is beautiful enough to pull that off. He also only seems to have eyes for Macy."

"He does not!" Macy argued.

"The last time we ran into him he offered to take you out for an iced mocha…that sounds like a date to me," Stella told her.

"He invited you to come too," Macy told her.

"I was an afterthought, sweetie, you were his point of interest," Stella smirked. "Face it, Mace, a totally hot guy has a crush on you."

"Totally hot, huh? How hot exactly?" Joe asked with a suspicious glare.

"Chad Dylan Cooper hot…just a step below Zac Efron hot," Stella said thoughtfully.

Kevin's eyebrow's rose and he spoke up worriedly, "A step below Zac Efron hot?"

"Oh yes, he's like a combination of Tom Brady and Zac Efron. Gorgeous and athletic and-"

"We got it, Stell," Joe said with a tight jaw.

"Right, sorry," She said sheepishly.

"Athletic? So what does he play?" Nick asked as he gave Kevin a strange look.

Macy began to answer but was interrupted by Stella.

"Everything! He plays everything. He's like a male Macy."

"Everything?" Kevin asked as he voice became slightly higher.

"Not everything…" Macy said with an exasperated sigh. "He doesn't fence…or play volleyball."

"Well, I guess he needs to work on that…he's slacking off," Kevin said sarcastically with a laugh that sounded nervous and forced.

Stella was enjoying herself immensely. Yes Jim was a hottie, and yes he had a crush on Macy, but she knew Macy wasn't interested in him at all. However she did know that Kevin was very interested in Macy. He needed to know that he wasn't the only one interested in her friend. She was hoping it would encourage him to make a move plus there was the added bonus of watching Joe squirm while she talked about another guy.

"Are all of you joining us for dinner?" Mrs. Misa asked. "I hope you are because I made a ton."

"Oh yes! We are totally staying for dinner!" Joe yelled excitedly as he led everyone to the dining room. "We have to come over here more often! Seriously, Mrs. Misa, your cooking is spectacularly amazing."

Nick chuckled, "I'm so telling mom you like Mrs. Misa's cooking better than hers."

Joe froze, "You wouldn't! I'd get that 'unconditional love-whatever makes you happy' guilt trip."

"And I would be entertained," Nick stated smugly as they approached the table.

"You are evil," Joe said in an impressed tone. Stella smiled in a pleased fashion as she glanced back at Macy and Kevin. Macy shook her head and glared at Stella. That whole conversation about Jim was totally embarrassing.

Stella nudged Macy's shoulder and whispered, "You'll thank me later."

Macy watched Stella go in confusion.

"So, um, this Jim guy…is he gonna be at these special events you have to go to?" Kevin asked as he broke his worried silence.

"Well, he is a scholarship recipient," Macy told him.

"So…yes?"

She nodded.

"Well, perfect…I'm sure you'll have fun," He said half heartedly.

"Are you okay?" Macy asked in confusion.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm totally fine!" He said as his voice cracked and began to become squeaky.

"Your voice is doing that high pitched thing again," She told him with concern. "I don't think you're really okay."

"No, really Macy, I'm fine," He said in a high tone.

Macy nodded and looked down at the floor in disappointment, "It's okay, Kevin, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He winced as he watched her go. How could he tell her what was wrong when he wasn't sure himself? Guilt weighed heavy on his chest as he entered the dining room with the others. He wanted to tell her, but he just didn't know what to say. What he did know was that he didn't like this Jim person. The guy seemed to be good at everything! And he had feelings for Macy! He sighed in a forlorn manner. He needed a plan of action.


	5. Ending

_Title: Plan of Action_

_Genre: JONAS_

_Rating: K+_

_Theme (s): **Summer, How, Trust, Home, Ending**_

_Author: angellwings_

_Summary: Macy doesn't think that the Lucas Brothers consider her a friend, and they set out to prove to her that they do._

**Plan of Action**

(5/5)

Later that night Joe and Nick watched Kevin pace back and forth with amused expressions.

"Need some help, Kev?" Joe asked with a knowing smirk.

Kevin didn't hear them and continued to pace. Joe and Nick could hear him muttering something to himself, and decided to try again.

"Kevin!" Nick called. "Kevin!"

He stopped and looked up at his brothers, "What?"

"Would you like some help?" Joe asked slowly.

"Yes! I don't know what to do! I mean there's Me and then there's Mr. Athleticism and…Macy. And I can't take it! I've got to do something!"

Nick gave Joe a confused glance, "Do you have any idea what he just said?"

"Something about Macy?" Joe said in a questioning tone. "Can we get all of that one more time?"

Kevin took a deep breath, "This Jim guy is bothering me."

Joe's jaw tightened, "Yeah, me too."

"What do I do?"

"Well, you could just ask Macy if she's likes him," Frankie said as he popped out from under Joe's bed.

"Are you kidding me? He can't do that! Then she'll know that he likes her!" Joe exclaimed.

"And that would be bad thing because?" Frankie asked.

"Well, what if she doesn't like him?" Nick asked.

Kevin shook his head, "Gee, thanks for the comforting thoughts. Can we get back to coming up with a solution please?"

"Fine, don't listen to me. I'm just the little one," Frankie snapped as he shook his head walked away.

"Hey! Don't we have one of publicity performances left for this month?" Joe asked his other two brothers.

"What are you saying?" Nick asked warily.

"What better publicity could we get than to be performing for a bunch of scholarship recipients?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"No," Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

"Why not? I like it!" Kevin said. "It's a great idea!"

"You just want to see if this Jim guy is everything Stella said he was," Nick said as he pointed at Joe.

"And you," Nick said as he pointed as his other brother. "…want to be able to keep him far away from Macy."

"Yeah…so?" Joe asked.

"No."

"Well, too bad, because two thirds of JONAS says we're doing it," Kevin told his youngest brother.

"Guys, come on…"

"Let's just see what dad has to say, shall we?" Joe suggested as they all raced toward the kitchen. Kevin reached their dad first as he was reading the paper at the dinner table.

Kevin blurted out the question rapidly. Tom Lucas blinked in confusion. Kevin's words had all jumbled together and he had understood none if what he asked.

He stared at his sons with wide searching eyes, "Um…what?"

Joe didn't miss a beat and spoke up while Kevin caught his breathe, "We want to use our last publicity performance for this month at the Statewide Athletic Scholarship Banquet."

"No, _They_ want to use our last publicity performance," Nick clarified with a glare.

"Scholarship banquet, huh?" He asked. "I like it. It says you guys care about people who have dreams other than music…I'll make some calls."

Nick groaned as their dad walked away, "Great, now we're going to hatch some harebrained scheme that will no doubt backfire on us."

"Pssh, when has anything ever backfired on us?" Joe scoffed.

"Well, there was that time we tried not to hurt Macy's feelings," Kevin said.

"And that time we tried to teach Carl a lesson," Nick added.

"And that time we got stuck in Mrs. Misa's thrift store," Kevin continued.

"Okay, okay, I get it…things backfire on us a lot," Joe said with a nod.

"So, we perform at the banquet, but what about all the stuff that's going on tomorrow and Friday? She's gonna see Jim during all of that too," Nick said with a sigh.

Kevin groaned miserably, "I don't even want to think about that."

"We could crash it," Joe suggested.

"No, that would be too obvious even for us," Kevin said with a shake of his head.

"We'll figure it out, Kev," Nick said as he patted his oldest brother's back.

"Oh, I have an idea," Joe said with a grin. "We throw a party of our own Friday night after all of their scrimmage games and stuff. That way we get even more good publicity AND we get to make Jim look bad."

"A party?" Nick asked skeptically.

"You got a better idea?" Joe asked.

He sighed, "Unfortunately not."

"Good, then we go with my plan," Joe said with a smirk.

* * *

Macy glanced around the room at all of the other scholarship recipients in shock. Did JONAS really throw a party in their honor? Macy took deep breaths and counted ten. She was slowly but surely getting better at controlling her inner fangirl. She looked down and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, and when she looked back up both Kevin and Jim standing on either side of her.

"Hey, Macy," They both said simultaneously. Kevin gave Jim a small glare, but held out a plastic cup of soda for Macy.

"I thought you might be thirsty," he said brightly.

She smiled brightly at him, "Thank you, Kevin."

"I, um, got you a piece of cake," The blonde said as he held a plate.

"Oh, well, um, Thank you Jim," Macy said in a polite tone. There was a moment of awkward silence as both guys took in the competition. Macy glanced down at the drink in one hand and the cake in the other. She glanced around for a table to set something on, but couldn't find one. Jim and Kevin noticed her struggle.

"Here, let me hold something for you," Jim said as he held out a hand.

"Oh, no, here let me take it," Kevin said as he reached for the drink. Jim reached as well, and their hands collided against the cup. Kevin and Jim watched with wide eyes as the cup flew backward and spilled all over Macy's dress. She cried out in shock as the cold liquid soaked her front. Kevin winced and took the plate out of her hands. Stella rushed over from her conversation with Joe and grimaced.

"Oh my. Okay, Macy, let's…get you out of this dress and into something dry. Maybe Mrs. Lucas has something you can borrow," Stella said as she slowly led her away.

"Sorry, Macy!" Jim and Kevin called out simultaneously once again.

"Oooo, Stella's going to kill you," Joe muttered.

"Hey, it was totally his fault!" Kevin said as he motioned Jim.

"My fault? I started reaching for the cup first!" Jim said in his own defense.

"Well, if you had waited to hand her the cake that spill wouldn't have happened," Kevin said with a glare.

"Okay," Nick said as he stepped in between them. "Why don't you both retreat to your corners at least until Macy gets back. Let's just all calm down. It was an accident."

Kevin sighed and walked away. That had gone all wrong. He couldn't believe he had spilled soda all over Macy. Nothing was working out the way it was supposed to. The plan was to make Jim look bad not himself.

* * *

Macy didn't understand what had just happened. She replayed it in her head in slow motion. She looked down at her new dress miserably.

"I swear, after we find you something to wear I'm going to kill one of those guys. This is a Stella original, and now it's going to have to be dry cleaned which they will be paying for, by the way," Stella ranted as she searched through Mrs. Lucas' closet. Mrs. Lucas had immediately given them permission to borrow an outfit when she had seen Macy.

"So, what happened?" Macy asked in confusion. "I mean I know what happened but…why?"

Stella slowly turned to face her best friend, "Well, you had one too many men trying to be chivalrous, that's what happened."

"I get that too or at least I get Jim…but Kevin?"

Stella smirked at her friend, "Oh Macy, sometimes you are too adorable for words."

"Okay, it's clear by your tone that I'm missing something…"

"I would explain, but I'm afraid this might be something you have to figure out for yourself," Stella said as she set out a dress on the bed. "What do you think of this one?"

Her brow furrowed thoughtfully at Stella's words. What did she need to figure out? It didn't make sense. Stella was talking like Kevin had some sort of secret crush on her or…

"Oh my gosh!" Macy shouted as she took several deep breaths. Stella gave her a concerned glance.

"Mace? You okay over there?"

"I-I…you said…you don't mean…Kevin…"

Stella sat down beside of her and put a hand on her back, "Breathe, Macy, breathe. In, out."

"But-but…I can't…he can't…I'm _nobody_! And he's…a JONAS," Macy said as she took deep gasping breaths.

Stella shoved Macy's shoulder, "You are NOT nobody! And Kevin isn't just a JONAS…he's a regular guy too."

"I know, but even Kevin Lucas is too goo-"

"Don't say it," Stella said sternly. "If you finish that statement I will have to smack you."

"Well, he is!"

Stella sighed and smacked Macy on the back of the head, "Wake up, sister! You are a catch! If you ask me Kevin is the lucky one. You are loyal, trustworthy, sweet, and even a little goofy. I personally think the two of you would be absolutely adorable together. Well, assuming you like him of course…as more than just a member of JONAS."

Macy had to admit that last statement stung, but she could see why Stella would be concerned. She had never hid her love of all things JONAS. She glanced down at her feet as she thought things through.

"I'll let you get dressed and think about things. I'll be outside when you're done."

What did she truly think of Kevin Lucas? Just Kevin Lucas…not JONAS. She smiled softly as she thought about him. He was sweet, and he made her laugh. He trusted her completely. And there was something about him that drew her in. There was no word for it, but it was there. He was the first Lucas she truly began to see as a normal guy, and he was the one she became the most flustered around. Her smile brightened as she thought about him bringing her a drink earlier. She had been so happy to have him pay attention to her, and the whole time Jim had been standing there with them she had really wanted him to go away. She would rather spend time with Kevin than any other guy she knew, and she would do anything to protect him and his privacy. She quickly put on the dress Stella had picked out, and slipped her shoes back on. A warm feeling spread throughout her chest as she thought about going back into the party. There was no doubt in her mind now that she had feelings for Kevin Lucas.

She faced Stella as she entered the hallway, "How does this look?"

"Very nice, it's not quite a Stella original but it is definitely a close second," Stella said with a smile. "You ready?"

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Let's do this."

"First I want to know something," Stella said as she turned to her friend. "Do you still think Kevin is too good for you?"

"Honestly? I still do, but only because he's the sweetest and most entertaining guy I've ever met," Macy said with a shy smile.

Stella smiled softly at her friend, "I can live with that."

They reentered the room and Jim immediately approached Macy, "I am so sorry. It was an accident I promise."

She nodded at him, but tuned him out as he rambled nervously. She searched around the room for Kevin and finally found him standing by himself in a corner. He glanced in her direction longingly and she smiled gently at him. She turned her attention back to Jim as he wrapped up his statement.

"Excuse me, Jim," She said politely as she stepped around him and made her way toward Kevin. She stopped when she reached him and smiled.

"Hi," She said brightly.

"Hi," He said with a gulp. "How's your dress?"

"Stella says it will have to be dry cleaned, but other than that it's okay," She said with a smile.

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I dumped soda on your dress," he told her as if she hadn't realized it before.

"I know, but you didn't do it on purpose," Macy said. "Besides if you got mad at me every time I accidently hurt you we wouldn't be friends right now."

"Very true," he said with a small teasing smile.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and please answer honestly," Macy said as she swallowed thickly.

He nodded, "I will."

"And if you don't I'll know…you're a terrible liar," She said with a nervous grin before she continued. "Why did you guys go to all of this trouble? I mean first we all find out that you're performing at the banquet and then you host a party for us…why?"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked hesitantly.

"Please, Kevin, I need to know."

"I didn't like the idea of you spending all that time alone with Jim so we thought if we performed at the banquet and threw a party that I could keep an eye on Mr. Athleticism over there," Kevin told her in an embarrassed tone.

"So all of this is because…you were jealous?"

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have tried to spy on you, but I was going insane! I mean he's all perfect and into all these sports. There's no way I can compete with that!"

She smiled brightly, "What are you talking about? You're much better than Jim."

"I am?" He asked her hopefully.

She gave him a look that very clearly said "duh".

"You get my stupid jokes, and you put up with my klutzy behavior, and you don't mind that I practically cause seismic waves when I sing. You've seen me at less than my best and you're still so sweet. Besides you make me laugh and you're always very good at making me feel better. All of that…goes a really long way," She told him honestly.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying I'd much rather spend time with Kevin Lucas than with anyone else," Macy said with a happy sigh.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't serious," Macy told him as she took a step closer. Kevin smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Follow me," He said as he led her away from the crowd and into their laundry room. He shut the door behind them.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Hiding from camera phones," Kevin told her with a smile.

"Why? I mean well other than the fact that you're famous."

"Because I'm about to say a few things I don't want the entire internet to hear," He told her with a nervous sign. "Before I do this, though, I need to know something…"

"You're going to ask me how I would feel about you if you weren't a member of JONAS, aren't you?" She asked knowingly.

"You don't hate me for asking that do you?"

"I'd be worried if you didn't ask me that," She said truthfully. "Look, you know that I LOVE your band. Okay, that's obvious, but believe me what I'm feeling right now has nothing to do with JONAS."

"Okay," he said as he took a deep breath. She gave him a questioning glance just before he pulled her close and smothered her lips with his. Her hands moved up his arms and stopped on the back of his neck. He deepened the kiss as her hands slipped into his curls. After another moment Kevin pulled away and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "I forgot what I was going to say."

She chuckled, "I don't think you really need to say anything."

"Would you mind ditching this party to hang out somewhere…quiet?" He asked.

"Lead the way," Macy said as she slipped a hand in his.


End file.
